Without the scream
by thiscouldbealittlemoresonic
Summary: Here's what I think would have happened if Deanna hadn't screamed at the end of 4X3


**So here's my alternate ending for 4x3 In The Beginning if Dean had killed Azazel.**

_Dean was in a chair pinned to the wall by the Demon that was possessing his grandfather, "Oh please," the demon said, "My end games a hell of a lot bigger than that, kid."_

_ "Endgame?" Dean asked angrily, "What endgame?"_

_ "Like I'm gonna tell you," Yellow eyes waved Samuel's arm at Dean, "With those angels, sitting on your shoulder. No I'm gonna cover my tracks, good."_

_ "You can cover whatever the hell you want," Dean grinned, "I'm still gonna kill you,"_

_ "Right," Yellow eyes mocked, "Now that I'd like to see,"_

_ Dean glared at the demon that took everything from him, "Maybe not today, but you look into my eyes, you son of a bitch, cause I'm the one that kills you."_

_ Azazel smirked and started laughing, "You're gonna save everybody is that right? Is that it?" Deana looked at the colt from where she was hiding behind the door frame. "Well I'll tell you one person that you're not gonna save. Your grand-pappy," the demon winked at Dean then plunged the knife into Samuel's stomach. Dean shouted and struggled in the chair but there was nothing he could do._

Deana hurried over to where the colt was quietly her husband was already dead but if what Dean had been saying was true she could still save her daughter. She wasted no time in cocking the gun and firing the bullet straight into the demons head.

Castiel appeared in front of him, "You proved us wrong Dean Winchester, perhaps it is possible to out smart fate."

Dean felt like the world had turned upside down then everything went white.

* * *

Dean woke up to the buzzing of an alarm, just like he did ever morning. His apartment smelled like pancakes and coffee. "Time to wake up honey," a rough voice called from the kitchen, "Your parents are going to be here any minute,"

Dean threw his legs over the side of the bed his flannel plaid pajama pants causing the bed covers to shock him. rushing through his head were a bunch of conflicting memories, his Mom burning in a house fire and one crappy motel room after another, but he also remembered his Mom giving him a hug and telling him everything was going to be ok after his first girlfriend dumped him. Fighting monsters scene he was a kid, and how proud his Dad had looked when he got his diploma. It felt like someone had stuck a hot poker behind his eyes.

He rushed into the kitchen looking for the owner of the voice. It was a tall man with unruly brown hair and golden eyes, "Are you ok?" he asked rushing forward to pull Dean into his arms, "Dean tell me what's wrong."

Dean felt like he'd just been woken up again, all that pain and suffering began to fade like a dream, half forgotten already. "I'm fine Josh, just had a weird dream," he leaned forward and gave his fiancée a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away and getting the syrup out of the fridge.

"You sure your parents won't freak out, they don't even know that you're bi, how will they react to you being engaged to a guy?" Josh started setting plates on the table.

"My mom'll be fine with it, and if Dad isn't then I don't care what he thinks," he pulled Josh to his chest, "You know why?" he kissed the tip of the shorter mans noes, "Because I love you."

* * *

John and Mary didn't care and three months later Dean was standing at an alter kissing Josh while everyone clapped. Sammy was standing behind him as the best man his own gold wedding band glinting on his finger. Jess was sitting in the front row next to Mary and John holding a two year old little girl on her lap.

Perhaps it wasn't perfect, Samuel had still died, some of the people they saved were left alone to the killed by monsters, but what was important was that the millions that would have died because of the Apocalypse survived, everyone who had been killed because of the angels or the Leviathans or any of the other carp that the boys let loose was fine.

And above all else, they were happy and normal. And never once did it cross Deans mind that he wasn't good enough, when he looked in the mirror he saw a strong confident young man who ran a diner with the man he loved. He didn't see weakness in being sensitive, and he didn't have to look after Sammy so here, in this world where Deanna Campbell didn't scream, Dean Winchester took care of himself.

Sammy never prayed that he could be normal because he already was, and he was had just passed the bar to boot.

**Happily Ever After**

**Please tell me what you thought I'm dying to know!**


End file.
